Deseo táctil
by Aiiri
Summary: Rin cada vez que está cerca de Makoto, le invade un gran deseo de tocarlo, de las maneras menos inocentes posibles, pero cuando el mejor amigo de éste, estaba presente, lo mejor era contenerse. (Día 4, MakoRin Week)


_**¡Buenas Madrugadas! **_

_**Este es la última publicación que hago hoy, el restó será mañana!**_

_**Perdonen mis errores como siempre.**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

><p>Unas de las partes del cuerpo de Makoto que más le gustaba tocar a Rin, eran sus piernas, en especial sus muslos, que eran su punto débil; amaba cuando sucumbía bajo sus toques, la piel de su novio era muy sensible, con cada roce se estremecía como si le quemaran; en el lecho de la intimidad, podría dedicarse horas en amar esa piel, tocarla y mancharla de marcas que demostraran que le pertenecía sólo a él. Pero a veces, su deseo por acariciar la tersa piel, era algo incontrolable y aparecía en los momentos menos adecuados. Estaban en una pijamada en la casa de Haruka con todos ya durmiendo en futones, y bien arrimados. El depredador comenzó a acariciar levemente el muslo derecho del más alto bajo las sábanas, Makoto estaba acostumbrado a esa manía de su novio, pero el problema es que no estaban solos, y él estaba compartiendo uno de los futones no sólo con Rin, sino que también con Haruka, quien tenía un sueño muy, muy ligero. Trató de concentrarse en dormir, pero los suaves toques en una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, se lo impedían; la mano de Rin se dirigió hacia la parte interior del muslo, un suspiro tembloroso salió de sus labios y se apegó al más bajo inconscientemente.<p>

—Rin… No estamos solos —Le regañó en un hilo de voz para no despertar a su mejor amigo, pues era el más que le preocupaba. Haruka no tomó muy grata la noticia de que Rin y Makoto se hayan convertido en novios, pues era muy celoso y posesivo con el menor, como si se tratase de su padre.

—Estarás bien si no haces ruido… —Susurró sin detener los lentos movimientos de su mano.

—Rin, dije que no —Ratificó quitando la mano de su novio— Despertarás a Haru…

—Tú lo despertarás si sigues quejándote —Se soltó del agarre del más alto y volvió a acariciar su muslo— Vamos, déjate llevar.

—No sigas… —Jadeó al sentir una fría mano, que no era la de su novio, rozar la sensible piel de su pierna.

—La noche se hizo para dormir —Se escuchó decir la monótona voz del pelinegro mientras tomaba la mano de Rin y la alejaba del muslo de su mejor amigo.

—Nosotros la usamos para hacer otras cosas, ¿Quieres ver? —Sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación, ganándose un leve codazo de su novio y una mirada molesta de su amigo que parecía más un suegro.

—Makoto te dijo que no, así que déjalo dormir —Contestó agriamente, Makoto sólo suspiró, sabía que esto iba a pasar si dormía con esos dos al mismo tiempo— Y no lo corrompas.

—Lamento decirte esto, pero tu ángel ya no es virgen —Contraatacó el pelirrojo, provocando que el adolescente de orbes oceánicos se molestara más.

—Oh mi Dios… —Makoto se tapó el rostro con sus antebrazos, totalmente avergonzado, ¿Acaso el tiburón le iba a decir a su mejor amigo sobre todas sus intimidades?— Rin, ya cállate.

—Tu padre empezó —Se defendió, y de paso, molestó al otro nadador.

—Ni creas que dejaré que te lleves a Makoto a Australia para las vacaciones —Haruka le recriminó, no pudiendo creer que su casto e inocente mejor amigo de la infancia, había sido presa de un "Depredador_ Sexual" _como lo era Rin.

—Ya admite que estás celoso, Nanase —Y aquí venía la eterna pelea que su novio y su mejor amigo, tenían cada vez que se encontraban.

—Creo que iré a dormir con Nagisa y Rei —Dijo cansado de tener que escuchar la discusión entre los dos nadadores.

—No tienes que hacerlo —Rin detuvo la idea del adolescente de orbes esmeraldas— No te tocaré, así que sólo durmamos —Se volteó dándole la espalda.

—Más te vale —Advirtió Haruka también dándole la espalda.

Makoto se quedó mirando al techo, ahora ya no podía dormir, así que decidió por contar gatitos; iba en el número ciento tres cuando escuchó la voz de Rin hablarle.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —Le preguntó aun dándole la espalda.

—No… —Confesó sintiendo como su novio se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

—Ven aquí —Extendió sus brazos para que Makoto se acurrucara en su pecho— Siempre te quedas dormido cuando hago esto —Comenzó a acariciar sus sedosas hebras olivas.

—Rin… —El chico de orbes esmeralda dirigió su mirada a los escarlata que lo miraban con una sonrisa somnolienta— Cuando volvamos a mi casa… Puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras.

— ¿Y soy yo el que te corrompe? —Preguntó divertido y ansioso por la propuesta de la orca— Que idiota tan lindo —Besó su frente y ahogó un bostezo. Él amaba tocar la piel de Makoto, en especial sus muslos, pues eran muy sensibles, siempre que lo tenía cerca, un deseo irremediable de tocarlo lo invadía; pero cuando Haruka estaba presente, era mejor abstenerse, y no tocar esa tersa tela, aunque se tratase de una gran tentación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es todo! Espero realmente que les haya gustado!<strong>_

_**Casi todos los fics de esta pareja son RinMako!**_

_**Bien nos leemos!  
><strong>_

_**Se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
